Passenger Seat
by Crescent Quetzalcoatl
Summary: SenHana songfic. Sendoh offers Hanamichi a ride home but the redhead was reluctant about it. Somehow, it occured to think otherwise. My fault guys I ACCIDENTALLY removed the fic! .!


Title: Passenger Seat

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: The SD guys are not mine. The song 'Passenger Seat' is not mine. Its Stephen Speaks'.

Notes: One-shot. I just like the song and I was determined to write a songfic for trial. I twisted it a bit so it'll suit them. It's actually inspired by Rhygell's Sk8rboi. Thanks Rhygell!!! Yeah, her fic's very good. Read it and no, she didn't pay me to advertise. I was hoping this would be my advance birthday present for Sendoh-kun and a Valentine present for Sendoh and Hanamichi just in case I forgot to post this up. Yeah, a SenHana. No flames, please.

==========

The Ryonan basketball team bowed to their opponents after the grueling practice match that afternoon. It's been a while since they had a good practice match, especially after the Inter-High Tournament. Now that the Winter Tournament was fast approaching, it's only fair that they invite other schools for a good play once in a while.

A certain cerulean-eyed, spiky-haired player smiled at his teammates as he zipped his gym bag and started for the double doors of the gym.

They're still here. Wonder what's the hold up? "Hi, guys! Anything wrong?" Sendoh asked good-naturedly after seeing the Shohoku guys huddling at the door.

"Oh, Sendoh-san," Miyagi acknowledged the Ryonan Ace. "Don't worry, this is nothing. Mitsui-san's just out to get the van. The school's kind enough to lend it to us. It's snowing pretty hard tonight, ne?"

Sendoh looked out and saw the sun setting, creating an array of colors blue, purple and red against the thin blanket of snow that has fallen while they were playing.

"Yup, it's snowing all right. So, everyone of you are going to a carpool?" he asked.

"Yeah. Oh, Mitsui-san's here!" Miyagi waved at the driver in the gray van and the vehicle stopped by the doors. The Shohoku shooting guard stepped out of the van and motioned the other Shohoku players to go in the vehicle. He rubbed his arms and sides, feeling cold through the thick Shohoku jacket. Mitsui nodded to the other Ryonan players that seemed to be getting on their ways too.

"Sendoh-san," he said. "Need a lift?"

"No, thank you. It's okay, I've got a car," Sendoh shook his head, smiling at the concern.

Miyagi raised an eyebrow to Mitsui. "Have you forgotten, Mitsui-san? Sendoh-san won't fit in the van. And Hanamichi's bulk not there yet."

Mitsui slapped his forehead. "Oh, I forgot! Gomen nasai, Sendoh."

"Iie… daijoubu," he smiled at them. "Er… how was Sakuragi-kun going to get home?" Sendoh was curious, forgetting that the self-proclaimed tensai came late, blubbering about 'stupid taxis and flat tires'.

Miyagi shrugged but went over the two bickering freshmen outside the gym.

"Stupid kitsune!" Sakuragi glowered over the sleepy Shohoku ace.

"Do'aho! It's your fault you got fouled out…" Rukawa narrowed his blue-eyes, "…_again_."

"It's his fault! I got the ball and Fukuda stole it!" Sakuragi growled at Rukawa's face.

"Maa… Hanamichi… leave Rukawa alone. You've got better things to worry about," Miyagi patted his shoulder.

Sakuragi curiously looked at the point guard and current team captain. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like… how would you get home?" Miyagi asked.

"Eh?"

The shorter guy pointed at the van (Mitsui and Sendoh were chatting beside it) and looked at the redhead. "The van is full, Hanamichi. Remember, you weren't with us when we came here," Miyagi said.

Sakuragi frowned and shifted his gym bag to the other shoulder (it was getting heavy by the minute) and noticed that Rukawa was walking to the gray vehicle. Miyagi stared at him as he ran after the fox-boy.

Catching up with the kitsune, Sakuragi spoke to him, not realizing Mitsui and Sendoh were looking at them. "Oi, Kitsune! Why not let me have your seat? Use your bike to get home," he nagged.

"Get lost, 'aho! I don't have my bike," Rukawa said, started to get in the van.

"No way! I'm coming too!" Sakuragi tried to pull the raven-haired out but the other was as stubborn as he is. Miyagi came to them and shook his head the duo.

"Tsk! Now, how in the world are we gonna get home?" he said to no one in particular. Mitsui laughed and patted Miyagi's back.

"Being a captain's a lot of work, ne? Especially when you got those two," Mitsui said as the new-captain nodded. "Don't worry, we'll try to squeeze the baka-redhead in."'

They both heard Sendoh cough and saw him smiling. "Yes?" Miyagi asked.

"If, Sakuragi-kun won't mind, I can give him a lift home," Sendoh answered. Mitsui just shrugged but got his teammate's attention while pulling his hands away from Rukawa's throat.

"Oi, Sakuragi!" Mitsui called.

"Nani?" the redhead snapped, pissed that Rukawa just got in the van. "Nanda yo, Micchy?"

"Baka! Don't call me 'Micchy'!" Mitsui scowled. Good thing, Miyagi stepped between them, preventing another bickering.

"Hanamichi, we found you a ride," he said pointing to the coming car that parked beside the Shohoku van.

"Whoa! Nice car!!!" Sakuragi squealed in delight and circled the black BMW excitedly. 

"Whose is this? Wow, it's really slick!" His eyes widened when he saw the driver's door opened and came out the Ryonan Ace.

"Sendoh!" Hanamichi exclaimed. The gray van's door slide open and a certain kitsune poked his raven-head out, frowning (yes, ladies and gentlemen, _frowning_).

"Hanamichi-kun!" Sendoh grinned at the gaping redhead. "So… all set?"

"Wha—how—Ryochin!!!" Sakuragi stammered and frantically turned to Miyagi.

"Something wrong?" Miyagi asked.

"Ryochin, I'm riding home with Smiley?" the redhead asked, glancing at the grinning ace.

"Don't worry, Hanamichi-kun. I'm gonna take care of you," Sendoh walked up to Sakuragi and tried to take his gym bag. Sakuragi blushed and shook his head furiously.

"Iie! Iie! I'll just—um—just hail a cab!" the redhead struggled to pull his bag away. Miyagi grumbled, seeing how reluctant his friend was to ride with Sendoh.

"Onegai, Hanamichi. Go with him. It's getting late and we really don't have any room for you," Miyagi told Sakuragi as he pushed the taller guy to Sendoh. He might have pushed the redhead really hard as Sakuragi tripped on his feet and tumbled into…

"Do'aho!" Rukawa had got out of the van and stepped just in time to hold on to the redhead's torso, avoiding his fall.

"Kitsune!" Sakuragi looked up into his rival's deep blue eyes.

"Hanamichi-kun!" Sendoh had caught the redhead's bag instead. Hearing him shout, the two juniors glanced at the spiky-haired guy.

Sakuragi pulled himself away from Rukawa and blushed furiously. "Ah—ah—arigato ki-ki-kitsune!" he stuttered and quickly took his bag from Sendoh.

"Hanamichi-kun…" Sendoh felt crestfallen about the way the redhead reacted towards the fox-eyed boy. But he's still hopeful and he asked the redhead (Sakuragi's brushing his snow-covered pants), "Hanamichi… can I drive you home?"

Sakuragi suddenly looked shy and nodded. Rukawa just glared at the taller player. Sendoh breathed a relieved sigh and opened the passenger seat's door. "Let's go," Sendoh willed as he held on to the car's door. He saw Rukawa itching to pull the redhead back but Mitsui was honking the van for the raven-haired to go with them. Rukawa shot the Ryonan Ace one last glare and walked to the van but not before he uttered something to Sakuragi.

"Take care, do'aho."

"I will, kitsune." And Sakuragi slid into the car as Rukawa did to the van, sliding the door shut.

Sendoh sighed once more and went around to the driver's seat.

**__**

I look at him and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Looking nowhere in the open window of my car  
And as we go I see the lights  
Watch them glimmer in his eyes  
In the darkness of the evening  
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that he's inches from me

"So, Hanamichi-kun… how do we get to your house?" Sendoh asked the redhead as he stirred the black BMW round the corner and drove into the national road. He was driving a bit slow; the city was covered with darkness yet the falling snow creates a curtain of white flakes, dancing around like fairies from the heavens. The redhead had been strangely quiet since they left Ryonan High. 

Is there something wrong? Was it because I forced you to come with me?

Are you thinking about Rukawa? 

I saw the way he looked at you. His eyes burned for you and you blushed in his touch. Is he someone special, Hanamichi? 

Do you know that you're special too? 

You've been special to me… ever since I first laid my eyes on you that day when you challenged me on the courts of Ryonan. I saw a burning fire within you, something I thought would never wane, something that gives off a certain light to liven up anyone's lonely world. My world became full of that light… your light…

But now…

"Hanamichi?" Sendoh gently called out to him.

"Huh?" Sakuragi seems to snap out of his reverie and found a set of deep cerulean-eyes looking at him. "Oh! Gomen nasai, Smi—ah—Sendoh-san!" Sakuragi felt his cheeks warming. Sendoh chuckled at the sight of the redhead, now as red as his crimson hair. He shifted gear and Sakuragi noticed the car slowing down in front of a pastry and coffee shop.

"Let's warm up ourselves first, okay?" Sendoh smiled and turned the engine off. The redhead silently agreed and together they walked in the shop.

**__**

We stop to get something to drink  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love him  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell him simply

The waiter gently laid their orders on the table then bowed and walked away. Sendoh took his cup of warm cocoa as soon as Sakuragi (sitting opposite of him) did to his. Sipping drink, the cerulean-eyed player took time to caress his companion with his attention, taking every single detail of the cherub face from the silken crimson tresses, to the honey-brown eyes and straight nose, especially the full rosy mouth that kept moving but no words came out from them.

Sendoh felt tired of the silence and decided to break the ice.

"What's wrong, Hanamichi-kun?" he asked, as he placed his mug down and tried to held the redhead's eyes with his own. Sakuragi quickly averted his eyes feeling a lot vulnerable under this man's gaze more than he feels towards a certain kitsune.

"Nothing," Sakuragi answered and forced himself to look out the window.

"I don't think so, Hana. You've been unusually quiet ever since we left Ryonan," Sendoh said.

"If you know the answer already, then don't ask anymore questions," the redhead hissed. Sendoh frowned and felt a surge of anger.

"Don't be too cocky, Hanamichi! I'm trying to help here. I even volunteered to get you home—"

"—No one asked you to do that!" Sakuragi countered and glared at the other. "Why can't you mind your own business, Sendoh, and leave me alone!"

Pain flickered on the redhead's angry face but it was too quick that Sendoh had to dismiss it as his imagination. His own exasperation was suppressed, feeling something was definitely wrong.

"Stop it!" he said as he grabbed Sakuragi's hands and enclosed with his own. 

Sakuragi's eyes widened as he felt the soothing warmth Sendoh was giving him through those hands and he felt scared. Scared that someone was able to provoke the feeling he thought he was never going to feel again. Scared knowing that here was that someone who's possible to give him something he was denied for a long time. 

He tried to pull his hands but the Ryonan player held to him as if he's going to slip away. He wanted to cry… no one was able to touch him like this… made him feel vulnerable like a child… made him feel wanted… with just one touch…

"Please…" he whispered, his heart pounded in his ears.

Sendoh could feel the redhead's reluctance to be held and loosened his hands yet still touching him. He's afraid to loose him, not now that he's beginning to really know the redhead.

His hands were trembling… Did my touch do that? Does he know his hands can stir my emotions, thoughts, and spirit into one? That I can't think properly when I held to him like I'm going into oblivion?

"Hana…" Sendoh spoke softly, urging the redhead to look at him. "… tell me what's bothering you."

Sakuragi hesitated but complied nonetheless.

"Have… have you ever felt a different kind of happiness everytime you see someone you admire talking to you, smiling at you, and encouraging you to be the best? Have you ever felt how warm it is when you hear that someone's voice soothing every fiber of your being?

And you do everything just to make that someone smile and try not to disappoint them? 

Then that feeling grows and through time, you're sure that what other person feels for you was mutual. I… I thought she loved me too, as I have loved her… So I proposed the day we won against Sannoh High…"

Sendoh gave Sakuragi's hands a gentle squeeze as he could feel tears welling up in the redhead's eyes, while the pain his heart was increasing every second he saw anguish fleeting at his face.

"It was Haruko-san?"

"Aa… I thought she'd accept me… that I have proven to be worthy of her the moment I took the ball and released it in the air, knowing… knowing that when it goes in… I'll be as good as Rukawa," Sakuragi's face twisted at the memory. "But she said—she said—that I was merely a friend—and—and that her heart belongs to—to someone else… I didn't need to hear who it was… I _knew_ who it was… and I just had to get out of the place…"

"And was that Rukawa?" Sendoh hated asking him, he'll just get hurt more, but he knew that for Sakuragi to heal, he needs acceptance of whatever he's been through. And he was surprised when he saw the redhead shook his head.

"No. It was _Youhei_."

Sendoh felt his heart constrict, the information almost missing him. _Youhei? Who's Youhei? I thought—_

"—I also thought that it was Rukawa. But when I saw her looking at my best friend like he was the only person on earth… I knew that I lost her." Sakuragi helpfully supplied his mind with the answer and Sakuragi pulled his hands away, leaving a tingling sensation at the lost of the contact.

"What happened to Rukawa? I noticed the way he—" Sendoh paused to think of the proper words. _I can't tell him about Rukawa's stares and of how he reacted to his touch…_ "—he acts around you… like—like a friend?" he said instead.

Sakuragi gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I think Rukawa pities me. Or maybe he understands me, I don't know. I really don't know how that fox's mind works," he smiled at the memory when Rukawa scolded him for being careless on the court. Sakuragi sighed.

"What happened between Haruko and me was not a secret. It would be hard for her or me to keep it from others especially when she and Youhei hang no longer at the gym and everyone notices the definite sweetness between them," he said almost bitterly. 

"I can't blame him, my best friend, for he's just there with Haruko everytime as I was always busy with basketball practice and make-up exams. Yet she tried to retain our friendship, and I know that's not possible. The pain is still here," he place a hand over his chest, "and it hurts like hell."

Silence ensued between the two and they took the opportunity to finish their (now cold) cocoas, then Sendoh signaled the waiter for their bill.

"I'll be paying." 

Sakuragi didn't argue, for Sendoh already got the tab and placed some bills then handed it back to the waiter. They sat back and watched the snow dance outside, covering everything in white crystals. The spiky-haired player glanced at his companion and noticed that his honey-brown eyes sparkled like crystals, beautiful… yet fragile.

How did someone so beautiful would feel so unhappy and unwanted? It isn't fair, he doesn't deserve any of this. I will do anything just to make him happy, to make him forget about his worries, to make him smile without the bitterness once more. I will do anything. 

Anything…

"Hanamichi…" Sendoh called. The redhead glanced at him.

"Do you want to drive?"

**__**

That I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that he's inches from me  
  
Oh and I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that he's inches from me

Sakuragi was behind the steering wheel. He gladly told Sendoh that he does know how to drive, giving rounds to Rukawa's car everytime he went to the raven-head's house to play one-on-one with him. Sendoh pretended he didn't hear about the redhead playing with the fox instead he commented about Sakuragi's driving and told him it was as smooth as a walking turtle's.

"Baka smiley! I wouldn't want us to get an accident, you know," he said and carefully stirred the car to the next street. To Sendoh's happiness, he saw the redhead smiled, forgetting the pang of jealousy he felt for the Shohoku Ace earlier. He continued his teasing side and was rewarded with few grins, chuckles and blushes by the redhead. Sendoh wanted to cry out for joy, knowing that in good time he'll be the one to take Sakuragi out of his shell.

I'll do anything, Hanamichi. Even if it means befriending that someone you call 'kitsune'.

He realized Sakuragi was pulling over into the empty street in front of a two-story apartment. The redhead turned the engine off and faced Sendoh.

"I don't know where to start—"

Sendoh raised his hand to cease him from speaking.

"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure anyway," he said. Sakuragi amusedly raised an eyebrow. "Bringing you home, that is," Sendoh grinned.

"Yeah… this had been a—" Sakuragi paused and looked deeply in those captivating cerulean eyes.

"—An interesting night…" Sendoh found himself leaning, drowning in those pools of dark honey.

"Yeah…" 

**__**

Oh and I know… this love grow…  


Sakuragi allowed Sendoh to close the gap between them, inhaling the masculine scent of his companion but not yet responding to him as well. He let his eyes close as Sendoh continued on kissing him, persuasive but not forceful, pleasant but not too eager. He could feel those hands again, long-fingered and strong but gentle as well, as they wandered up his arms; one came resting on the small of his back, the other supporting, massaging his nape.

Those hands… soothing hands… I really like those hands… he thought.

The cerulean-eyed brunette couldn't help but offer a smile as he taste the sweetness of this redhead's lips. He never knew anything so heavenly yet he knew something as pure as his kiss can also be forbidden. Sakuragi made it forbidden when he didn't kiss back. But he'll wait. He was willing to wait.

The redhead felt Sendoh's hands loosing their hold on him. He didn't want his touch to end, he wanted his hands and arms around him again. But before he can react, Sendoh draw his lips away ending the kiss that captured them both in the moment, and let his hands slide over the redhead's skin as he totally released Sakuragi from the embrace.

"Sendoh…" Sakuragi breathed and unconsciously touched his lips with two fingers.

"Akira," he said, leaning in once more to give the flushed redhead a fleeting kiss. "Call me Akira, Hanamichi…"

"Hai… Akira."

Sakuragi smiled and leaned in gratitude to give his 'new friend' his first real kiss.

  
**_  
Oh I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that he's inches from me_**

  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that he's inches from me  
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that he's inches from me  
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat

~**owari**~

Crescent speaks:

Finished!!! ^___^ My first songfic and I'm quite proud of it too. I'm not a really sensible one-shot writer so I have to use a song for my guide. Did I just say the song isn't mine in the disclaimer? If not here it is: The song 'Passenger Seat isn't mine, it's Stephen Speaks.' There, happy?

I think it's quite sappy and dramatic, heck, I think all my fics are. It's what I do best so I should cultivate on it, ne? Most of the italicized words are Sendoh POV. The last parts Hana's hope you'll understand the transition. I didn't plan on putting all that problem for Hanamichi, I thought I was just going to follow the song but my hands seemed to work on their own. Not complaining though. I got my first finished fic!!! Hurray!!! *throws confetti in the air*

Yeah, I hope you guys like the SenHana pairing, I do. They're really sweet, ne?. It's my gift to Sendoh for his birthday and a Valentine gift for him and Hana too. Oh, please no flames. Thank you!

*waves big banner* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKIRA-KUN!!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! 


End file.
